Elemental GeladeTwin Blades
by Sparky45
Summary: Kyou & Jeis start their adventure, where their father dies and they meet mysterious people.
1. Child Of The Prophecies Reavealed

Legends tell of spirits who can upgrade the power of a human tenfold.  
The name of these spirits are the Shikouhouji. The legends also tell about a boy named Kyou who will work with a Shikouhouji to save the 4 seasons... The story all starts in a small village named Tsuchikaze.

Jeis:Kyou...Kyou, wake up!  
Kyou:Unnggghhh...  
Jeis:KYOU! The village is under attack! Dad is in trouble!  
Kyou:What! Come on, we got to go help him!  
Jeis:*sigh

At the castle, Jeis and Kyou saw their dad in trouble...

Kyou:Father!  
Iaroo(Kyou and Jeis' father):Kyou! Jeis! Get away!  
?:You should NEVER let your guard down!*pierces Iaroo in the heart Iaroo:Uurrggghhh...  
Kyou:Father!NOOOOO!*Kyou's eyes start glowing in synchronisation with Jeis'.  
Jeis & Kyou:Wind...Ice...Light...May the elements give us the power to fight! Earth...Fire...Shadow...Let our power flow!  
?:Hmmm...Interesting...  
Kyou:I'll make you wish you never set foot in our village! You will regret this!  
?:So this is the one we were looking for...  
Kyou:This is for my father!*Kills the mysterious man.  
?:No...This..Is..IMPOSSIBLE!

Kyou releases a red glow from his eyes.

Kyou:Uuuurrrrrgggggghhhhhhhh...AAGGGHHHH!  
Jeis:Oh no! He can't control the power!  
Kyou:Urrggghhh...*Knocks himself unconcious.  
Jeis:KYOU! Are you ok?  
Kyou:To...Much...Power...*Falls asleep.

Jeis sighs in relief and brings Kyou back who was the mysterious man? And what did he want? Find out on the next chapter...


	2. Enemy's Identity

After fighting those mysterious people, Kyou fell unconcious and Jeis brought him back home.

Jeis:*sigh. I think I should find clues about who those people were...

Jeis went to the battlefield, and found a knife with something written on it...Black Crow...Jeis went to the library to try to find information about it. She found something of interesting...a book named "4 Alliances Of The Black Assasins"...The Black Crows, the Black Crimson, the Black Guardians and the Black Hunters.

Jeis:Hmmm...I should talk about it to the ancient...

After she arrived to the ancients house, she was surprised because...He wasn't there!

Jeis:Ancient? Ancient? Where are you? Huh? A note...

On the note, it was written: If you want your ancient back so badly, hand us over the kid of the prophecie and the Shikouhouji. Or else, you can be sure to never see him again...

Jeis:Oh no...I got to go warn Kyou!

Back at home, Kyou was awake.

Kyou:Oh, Jeis! Welcome back! Where were-  
Jeis:No time to explain! They took the ancient!  
Kyou:Who?  
Jeis: The people of yesterday!  
Kyou:Oh no...This is bad...

Kyou and Jeis went to the place it was written on the note, and found miilions of Black Crows...

Kyou:So what's the plan?  
Jeis:What? You tought I had the time to make a plan?  
Kyou:Seems we'll have to fight our way trough...Let's go!  
Jeis:Wait! We have to us the spirit combination!  
Kyou:No way! I can't control it!  
Jeis:But-  
Kyou:It's okay!

Kyou struggled against the Black Crows but he was to weak...

Jeis:KYOU! We have to fuse! Sing the melody with me!  
Kyou:NO! I will NOT do it...  
Jeis:I...I don't want to see another member of my family die!  
Kyou:Jeis...Fine. Let's do this!  
Kyou & Jeis in unison:Wind...Ice...Light...May the elements give us the power to fight! Earth...Fire...Shadow...Let our power flow!  
Black Crows:What? Urghhh...  
Kyou:Take this! And this! And THIS!  
Jeis:Aren't you overdoing it?...Forget it.

After having defeated the Black Crow, they found the ancient.

Jeis:*sighs in relief.  
Kyou:You're safe!  
Ancient:Indeed I am!

After having asked a few questions, they returned home. What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter... 


	3. New Ally

After Kyou and Jeis saved the ancient, they learned a lot about the Black Assassins. They found out that their leader wanted to use the Shikouhouji to conquer the world.

Jeis:Hmmm...It would smarter if we found some friends to...  
Kyou:I know...Help us on our quest.  
Ancient:I know someone who can help you. I have a friend named ...He has been taking care of an orphan named Edward. Maybe he can help you. Kyou:Uhm...Okay!  
Jeis:Sure! The more the merrier!

At the Drs. house, they found lots of wierd inventions...One looked like a cannon...Kyou was just about to touch it when...

?:DON'T TOUCH IT!  
Kyou:Huh?  
Jeis:*sigh.  
?:Uh...Sorry I got mad...I get angry easily.  
?(Another voice):Dad...  
Kyou:Uh...The ancient sent us here...  
?:Oh! Ah, as you can probably see, I am , and this is my son, Edward! He told you would be coming.  
Edward:So you want me to help you on your adventure?  
Kyou:We would be very grateful if you did.  
Jeis:Yes please.  
:Well, if you want, you could check out my gears while my son is preparing himself.  
Edward:Ready!  
Jeis:What can you do to help us?  
Edward:Well, I'm really good with guns and tracking devices...  
Kyou:Sweet!  
:Look outside! Black Crows!  
Kyou:Great. Just great.  
Jeis:Let's do this!  
Edward:Take this! Explosive launcher!  
Kyou & Jeis:Wind...Ice...Light...May the elements give us the power to fight! Earth...Fire...Shadow...Let our power flow!  
Edward:An Edel raid!  
:And not just any Edel Raid...The Shikouhouji!  
Kyou:That's right!  
Jeis:Don't overdo it!  
Edward:Let's g-Urrggghhh...  
:SON!  
Kyou:What happened!  
Jeis:That guy killed him! He has a Sting Raid!  
?:My name is Andres, and my Sting Raid's name is Kellie.  
Jeis:HOW COULD YOU!  
Andres:It's my job...Rock on!

Andres' sword made a sort of sound wave and blew Kyou on the wall.

:You will pay! Super Electro-Magnetic Ray Blasters!  
Kyou:Wow! Sweet invention!  
Andres:Urrgghh...Escape!  
Kellie:Let's go! Faster!

After Andres and Kellie escaped, Edward joined them. They also borrowed a few gadgets from . What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter... 


End file.
